


All the Stars

by panicatthephangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Marriage Proposal, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthephangirl/pseuds/panicatthephangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marriage proposal basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this cuteness that took me absolutely agEs to write but I'm glad I finally finished! Anyway hope you like it x

*Phil's POV*

Tonight is special. I've been planning it for years, imagining it in every way possible. And now it's finally come. Dan is stood a few feet away from me, having a particularly enthusiastic conversation. He gestures wildly, clearly explaining something very passionately. I love when he gets passionate, it's so cute. Then I remember he will finally be mine forever and ever tonight. That is, if he says yes. The thought makes me tingle all over and goosebumps appear on my arms. 

 

"Phil? Hello? Are you even listening to me anymore?" Louise waves her hand in front my eyes, laughing lightly. "Sorry! I was just thinking." I bite my lip subconsciously.   
"It's ok Phil you have nothing to worry about! He's going to say yes."  
"But what if he doesn't? What if he-"  
"Philip. He is going. To. Say. Yes. You're overthinking and worrying too much. Everything is going to be fine."   
I open my mouth to protest but Louise has moved away into the crowd to talk to someone else.

 

A high pitched cackle makes me jump and I look over to see Dan behind me as he laughs loudly at whatever PJ just said. My fears seem to dissolve as I look at him. He's so gorgeous, the way his eyes shine, and his cheeks dimple and his head tilts back slightly. His hair has curled slightly in the heat of the party and it takes everything in me not to grab him and kiss him right then.

 

Almost as if he's heard my thoughts, he looks over at me with intense eyes and an unreadable expression. A small smile appears and he steps slowly towards me until our hands brush. "Oh I just remembered I really need to speak to Chris!" Exclaims PJ a little awkwardly but neither of us are really paying him any attention anymore, its like we're in our own little bubble, just me and Dan. Dan and me.

 

I take his hand, dragging him through the mass of swarming bodies and heat and sweat and guide him outside to the end of the garden lit up by the moon. A million stars shine and the air is cool but soothing. It's so beautiful. My attention returns to Dan who is looking up at the sky with his lips parted and cheeks dimpled in a small smile. I squeeze his hand gently and he turns to face me and takes my other hand in his.

 

"I love you so much, Phil." He whispers, resting his forehead against mine.  
"I love you too, Dan. I love you more than anything. God, I love you. I don't think I can ever say it enough." I look up so that our eyes meet. Now is the moment. Here, in the moonlight, stars glistening above us, surrounded by a beautiful garden.

 

I pull my arm back to my pocket looking Dan in the eyes all the time as I do so. He looks confused and I suddenly wonder if this is all a terrible idea. What if he says no? What if he's not ready? What if this is all a mistake? I know I am being stupid and before I can talk myself out of it, I am down on one knee and pulling out the little black box. When he sees what's in my hand, his eyes light up and he gasps, his hands flying to his mouth. 

 

"Daniel James Howell, I have loved you since the day I met you. You're so talented and gorgeous and funny and smart and I love you so much. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever. Dan, will you marry me?" I open the box to reveal a gold band, studded with small silver crystals.

 

*Dan's POV*

My eyes fill with tears and all I can do is stand, hands over my mouth, staring at Phil. I know I should say something but my mouth has forgotten how to open and I just stay there looking down at him. My God, he is so beautiful. His mouth is quirked in a smile, his eyes lit up and shining, looking up at me. 

 

Eventually my head manages to move and I nod. I watch in awe as he gently takes my left hand, pushing the ring up my fourth finger before standing up, still holding my hand. He pulls me towards him and I wrap my arms around him, shaking and not intending to let go anytime soon. 

 

My tears spill over and onto his shoulder, staining his shirt. He presses his lips to my hair, rubbing my back in circles. "Phil-" I pull away to look into his eyes, beautiful oceans of blue and green hues, flecked with gold. "You're so beautiful. You're so kind and loving and caring and you make me so happy. I never want to spend a day of my life without you. I want you to be mine and-" 

 

I am cut off as Phil smashes his lips against mine, pulling me against him. My hands find themselves entangled in his hair, twisting around the soft raven strands. His own hands slip around my waist pressing our bodies as close against each other. The kiss is passionate but loving, speaking a thousand words we could never express in voice. 

 

A loud cheer erupts from the right and we spring apart, alarmed by the sound, to find ourselves with an audience. Louise seems to have drawn a crowd to watch the proposal and she applauds us enthusiastically and tears flow down her cheeks as we walk back to join them, making my blush. I smile at Phil and can't help grinning like a madman when he beams back at me. He pecks my lips again quickly before people rush to congratulate us, Louise of course being first in line, Chris and PJ following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good? Let me know in the comments. Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it ;)  
> I'm kind of thinking of writing a chaptered fic, is that a good idea? I'll probably upload it anyway but oH wELL.  
> Thanks for reading this! Ok bye :3


End file.
